Touko Aozaki
Touko Aozaki is a main character from Kara no Kyoukai. She made her debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon Touko Aozaki is a major character from the Kara no Kyoukai series, which like Fate and Tsukihime, are part of the Type-Moon franchise, though Kara no Kyoukai takes place in a parallel dimension to the other two series. Something of a rogue mage on the run from the Association, Touko gets by as a puppet maker, whilst also stealing money from the bank account of her younger sister, Aoko Aozaki, whom she shares a mutual hatred for. It should be noted that the Touko Aozaki as described in this page refers to an incarnation that exists within the world of Type-Moon (α), a world that follows Fate ''and ''Tsukihime, rather than Kara no Kyoukai. As such, unlike her "original" incarnation, she is not the head of the Hollow Shrine, where she employs Shiki Ryougi, who may or may not even exist at all in the featured world, to fight paranormal disturbances. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what her whereabouts had been before the events of The Ultimate Game, though one can assume that she had somehow gotten involved with the Murder Games phenomena of her own free will, likely by accessing her sister's information and reports on the events. From there, she had come into contact with Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price through unknown means. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Just as the climactic battle against the Arch Demon would begin, Touko would appear from an unknown place and contact Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price, providing them with artificial Magic Circuits that would allow them to summon and revive the recently-deceased Archer so that he could aid in the fight. After that, she would leave, stating that if they should run into her younger sister Aoko, she'd like them to say hi for her. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Through exposition, it is stated that sometime before the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and likely before even Illusion Breaker as well, Kirei Kotomine had tracked down and contacted Touko for a strange purpose. It is revealed that this purpose was to construct puppet bodies of several Survivors in the upcoming Murder Game that Kotomine was plotting, notably bodies of Frank Castle, Gilgamesh, Minato Arisato, Robin Tact, and a number of others, implying that the order in which the Traitors made their kills had actually been predetermined by Kotomine himself as well. Under the belief that this was simply so that the threat (whom Touko, like most others, believed to be Fiamma of the Right) could be defeated more easily if people were not permanently killed as easily, and after a generous sum of money, Touko accepted the offer. However, unbeknownst to even her, she had been called to do this so that the mana energy from the corpses of the original victims could be absorbed by the Holy Grail in order to strengthen it and allow it to more readily prepare to destroy the world when Kotomine would summon it, while the new bodies were created because Kotomine wished to still face his old allies personally in the end, a sentimentality that ultimately costs him his life. Though she does not make a physical appearance until the fifth chapter, Touko had been working to help the participants the whole game, having made puppet bodies (in a similar vein to the Replicas featured in previous events) for those who would get murdered by the Traitors. Come the fifth chapter, when a group consisting of Ryner Lute, Robin Tact, Erika Furudo, Frank Castle, Satsuki Yumizuka, Shiki Tohno, Ryan Duchannes, Reece Duchannes, and Minato Arisato, led by Illyasviel von Einzbern, would explore through the Fuyuki Forest in an attempt to get back to Einzbern Mansion, they would stumble upon an old shed that was seemingly abandoned. Upon further investigation, they would discover a secret passageway within the shed, which would lead them to Touko's hidden workshop, along with a revived Gilgamesh. There, Touko would introduce herself and explain her role in the event. Allowing them to rest in the workshop for a while, Touko would suddenly assault Shiki upon recognizing the Mystic Eye Killers on him, as they had been stolen from her by Aoko many years before. After a while, she would allow the Survivors to leave, though she would have Shiki stay in order to work to earn the glasses that he had worn for the majority of his life, with Yumizuka also deciding to stay back to be with Shiki. In the aftermath of the event, Touko is seen conversing with Aoko over the phone, the latter of the two sisters infuriated, as she had discovered Touko had stolen more money from Aoko's bank account. This is observed by Shiki and Yumizuka in the background, who comment that Aoko is really loud. The Life of Shiki Tohno First Chapter -''' '''The Life of Shiki Tohno She is seen occasionally interrupting Shiki's monologues as he multitasks between recalling his past and doing work for her. In the end, she decides to dismiss Shiki early for the day, believing that he is too distracted to do any useful work. Having deduced that Shiki is distracted by the presence of Yumizuka's ghost, as it is believed that she should be gone with the defeat of Night of Wallachia, Touko half-jokingly suggests that the reason she continues to remain in the world is because of the belief that ghosts remain in the world of the living because they have a desire to see come true before they can peacefully pass on into the next world. With that, Touko tells Shiki that if he truly wants Yumizuka to disappear, then he should act on it, but for the right reason and with the right method, leaving the young man to wonder just what the right reason is. Character Relationships * Aoko Aozaki - A major character from Tsukihime who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Though siblings, their relationship is not sisterly whatsoever, and the two share a mutual resentment as a result of Aoko being chosen over her older sister as heir to the Aozaki family by her grandfather. Touko takes her anger out on her younger sister by regularly stealing money from her bank account. * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. After discovering that his glasses, the Mystic Eye Killers, were stolen from her by Aoko, Touko decides that he would pay back all his time using the glasses by working under her, mostly with menial labor and other occasional odd jobs in an equivalent of The Hollow Shrine. Trivia * An alternate incarnation of her, most likely from the Kara no Kyoukai world, cameos in the prologue of Shiki Ryougi in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Type-Moon characters